


Canada x Reader~ For Fucks Sake

by Kisa_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_san/pseuds/Kisa_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why do people read these, do they even? hmm i wonder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canada x Reader~ For Fucks Sake

*(your favorite song)* 

gilbert was calling you at 2 am, waking you from you beloved sleep. "what do you want at 2 am?!" you said annoyed by the bastard waking you up

"party! my place! new years eve! you coming?!" he yell screamed into your ear

"will matt be there?" you said thinking that would be the only way you would go

"funny he said the same thing about you, but yeah i think he'll be there" the prussian said as he peiced things together.

"fine, ill be there, just next time you invite me to a party" you took a deep breath so you could yell as load as possiable "DONT CALL ME AT 2 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" you yelled causing gil to drop his phone, which he quickly picked back up again.

"great! make sure to wear something sexy!" the prussian exclaimed before hanging up. you put your phone back and went back to sleep cursing at gilbert in your head for calling you this eairly.

~time skip of zhe awesome drake!~

it was an hour before the party, so you decided to hop into the shower, you striped and wondered what would happen at this party. since it was gilbert hosting it there would be francis and antonio there so thous seven mintues in heaven and things along those lines. "hmm, maybe tonight willnt be so bad after all, maybe i will finally get to tell matt how i feel" truth be told you had liked mattew since you were in 1st grade. "oh well, i should go get dressed in somethng along the lines of 'sexy', oh man i have no clue how im gonna do that" you got out of the shower and went to your bed room. "ugh i have to call someone for some help, mattew!" you grabed your phone a quickly called him...

"hello?" you heard the voice of the shy canadian.

"mattew! you know that party we're going to?!" you asked

"yes, what about it?"

"well i need your help with something"

"what?" 

"just get your butt over here, ill explain then"

"okay illl be there in a couple mintues, but if this truns out to be al there pranking me, im gonna not talk to you for a million years" matt said as he hung up

~another time skip just to annoy you~

"what do you want?" he said as he walked into you house, he turned his head to face you but only to see his beloved friend in nothing more than a towel, he blushed madly.

"yo, matty you alright?" you asked curiously, why was he blushing at the sight of you in a towel, its not like its a new sight, you had known him since you were in first grade

"no! why are you wearing nothing?!" he turned away trying not to make eye contact.

"looks like mr.happy is fine with what im wearing" you said pointing to his nethers which were excited. he quickly covered the front of his pants with his hand out of embarasment, blushing even more if it was even possable. "i never said it was bad" you said giggling.

"what?! just tell me what you needed me for!" the canadan said confused about what you just said.

"oh yeah well, i need your help picking something out to wear to the new years party, since gil said to look 'sexy' and im not sure how to pull that off, so i was just going to try stufff on until you got hard but since the sight of me in a towel already did that so ill just ask for help" you said turning around to your room and started walking with a smirk painted on your face. 

"sometimes i wonder why i even try to act normal around her" mattew mudered as he followed you into your room. "why would you ask for my help? you look sexy in everything to me" he said as you guys got into your room, his hands shot up to his mouth as he reliesed he was thinking aload

"you think im sexy?!" you almost yelled, did the guy you like since first grade and your best friend just call you sexy?! 

"yes" he said sighing, not making eye contact, putting antonios tomatos to shame with his blush. without think you kissed him, shocking him, but he soon melted into the kiss. soon the stupid need for air broke you apart. "(your name) i have loved you forever, i cant tell you how long ive been waiting for that"

"i love you too!" you quickly kissed him again this time more passinate.

"(your name!) the party started half an hour ago!" gilbert yelled as he barged into your room "you said- you know never mind" the prussian then left and walked outside.

~extended ending!~

"where is (your name)? we were suppost to set her and mattew up" antonio asked gil

"wee! i want to open up the closet door and see (your name) without her top ~ohonohonohon" francis said making gil laugh

"keseseseseses~ i dont zhink matt need our help, he had her in nothing but a towel ~keseseseseses" francis and toni stared at gil wondering what happened when he went to make sure she was still coming

~fin~


End file.
